Real property ownership has long been the basis of wealth in human society. Real property ownership can accompany certain rights to use the land that is the subject of the real property ownership. One right that has long been part of the governance of real property is surface and mineral ownership rights. Mineral ownership is traditionally made up of multiple different rights, often referred to a “bundle of sticks.” Such sticks or rights can include: Executive rights, or the right to lease; Bonus rights, or the right to receive bonus; Delay rights, or the right to receive delay rentals; Royalty rights, or the right to receive royalty; and, Ingress/Egress rights, or the right to enter property.
Each right can be severed from any other, and can be separately conveyed or reserved. Each right ties back to the other. In addition to being able to separately convey individual rights, each right can be conveyed in whole or in part, and based on specified extents of horizontal property coordinates (i.e., specified plots), depth, in time, and separately for different minerals. The conveyances can thus result in multidimensional tracking problems, where each separate right can be conveyed in any of the other dimensions or axes of extent of conveyance.
Natural human understanding is generally limited to conceptualizing in three dimensions, since we are familiar with three dimensional space. However, when property rights management can involve five or six dimensions, depending on how the rights are split, it is outside normal human conceptual understanding. As a result, despite hundreds of years of such property rights conveyances, there are no solutions to guarantee that the conveying party has the ability to convey the exact rights promised.
Thus, throughout history and even today, interest is error prone and tracked totally by hand. The modern creation of spreadsheets has brought more order to the issue, but the author must traditionally set to memory the individual's names and aliases and do the best job they can of tracking the interest throughout time as mergers of interest collide across the title chain. All forms of charts are complicated and nearly impossible to interpret or follow, and do not enable the natural tracking of all possible dimensions.
Descriptions of certain details and embodiments follow, including a description of the figures, which can depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein.